Implantable devices such as pacemakers or defibrillators include a housing and an attached header. The header includes one or more ports to receive a terminal end of an implantable lead. The ports include contacts that electrically communicate with terminal contacts on the lead. Typically, the header is attached to the housing using medical adhesive. U.S. Pat. No. 7,257,445 discusses a header attached to a housing using a pin and bracket configuration.
As implantable devices become smaller, it is becoming more difficult to robustly attach the header to the housing since the usable surface area is so small. Also, ease of manufacturability of the attachment technique is a factor.